The Girl with the Sea Green Eyes
by LilyFlower616
Summary: When Finnick and Annie finally get to be close, will the reaping tear them apart? This is my version of how Finnick and Annie fell in love. Please R&R! I do not own the Hunger Games. Only the plot is mine.
1. Chapter 1

Annie Cresta.

Finnick Odair was in love with her. He loved her wavy dark hair- which always had a ribbon in it; he loved her sea green eyes; he loved the way she walked; he loved the sound of her voice- like maple syrup; he was simply mad about her.

* * *

I could see Annie; sitting on some rocks by the ocean. Her hair was cascading down her back in frizzy ringlets. Half held up by a sea green ribbon that matched her eyes. She was wearing shorts, and a pale pink button up shirt. The sleeves rolled up neatly to her elbow. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, head resting on her folded arms. Annie Cresta was beautiful. And there was no denying it.

I had been working up the courage to talk to her for months- and seeing as the reaping was next week (my name was in there thirty-six times) I better do it now while I have the chance.

I walk down the sandy hill to where she sits- and discover that she's crying. I cough as I come up behind her, giving her a chance to collect herself. She turns around in alarm and I'm immediately captured by the beauty of her eyes. I smile uneasily and she looks at me.

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion and she says, "Who are you?"

I'm a little hurt that she doesn't know me, but then I remember that we've never spoken, I feel like I've known her my whole life though.

I try to say something, but my mouth dries up. My tongue darts out to moisten my lips and I manage to say, "I'm Finnick. Finnick Odair. "

She looks at me another moment before smiling. "Hello, Finnick Odair. My names Annie. Annie Cresta." I smile down at her, and gesture towards the spot next to her, " Mind of I join you?" I ask her nervously.

She seems to consider it for a moment, then scoots over a bit to make room for me. I'm looking out at the ocean when I go to sneak a glance at her. But I find that's she's staring at me. She looks down and a faint blush crosses her pale cheeks.

I laugh and say, "So, Annie Cresta. Tell me about yourself. She looks at me and starts to laugh, I laugh with her.

She says. "Well. My name is Annie Cresta. I'm fourteen years old. Uh, my mom died when I was four. My brother Lucas is nine years old. My favorite color is a dark sea green," she pauses. That's my eye color, I think to myself. "Is there anything else you'd like to know?" I smile at her and say, "No, that's good for now."

She laughs and says, "What about you Mr. Odair? Tell me about yourself." I love the sound of her laugh. It's like a little harmony of bells.

I look out at the sea and think for a moment, "Well, my name is Finnick, as is my fathers. Im an only child. I love the sea. Uh, I'm very handy with a trident. I'm sixteen years old. That good?" We exchange smiles for a moment before Annie starts to look at the sea again.

I reach into the pocket of my shorts and produce a pack of sugar cubes. I shake a few out and hold out my bad to her. "Want a sugar cube?"

She hola out her hand and I give her a few. "Thank you," she says. We sit on the rock together and eat our sugar cubes.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" I ask her.

"I'll be here everyday. Always have been." I smile to myself. Maybe this can become a regular thing.

We sit there for a while. Watching the stars come out and the sun go down. We don't even realize it when we fall asleep. But all I know is that it was the best night of my life.

I wake up the next morning to see that Annie has grabbed my hand sometime through the night. Her ribbon has slipped down her hair a bit. But she still looks absolutely gorgeous.

I stare at her. Watch the cool sea breeze move her hair around in a swirl on her cheeks and forehead.

Around thirty minutes or so later, she begins to stir. I quickly let go of her hand. And lay back on the rock. She runs her eyes and sits up. Looking around in confusion. I had closed my eyes, but then I act as if I'm just waking up and I stretch. She looks at me in confusion and the says, "Have we been out here all night?" I look around and nod slowly. She quickly jumps up and fixes her hair.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

She turns to give me a quick answer, "I have to go! I'll be back tomorrow!" she says, before running off in the direction that I assume her house must be in. I realiz that I never got a chance to ask her why she was upset.

I slowly get up and gather my things. I walk home in a daze. That was most likely the best night of my life- even if I were to never see her again, I'll never forget a single detail of it.

* * *

**Sooo. Here's the first chapter of my Finnick and Annie story. I know it's kinda short. And sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or anything. I typed this up on my phone and we all know what a pains auyo correct is. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please read and review! -LilyFlower616**


	2. Chapter 2

Annie and Finnick hung out often after that day at the beach. Everyday they'd sit on that rock and eat sugar cubes. Just enjoying each other's company. As the week pasted on, the reaping grew closer. Finnick hadn't known Annie very long, but they were already best friends.

* * *

Annie and I were sitting down on our rock again when I heard her sniffle. I look over to see a silent tear tread slowly down her face. I look at her a moment, hesitating, before finally saying, "Annie, what's wrong?"

She wipes a few stray tears off of her face and says, "Oh, Finn. I'm just so scared! The reaping's tomorrow! You know how many times my name is in there?"

Finnick didn't know, but he _did_ know that his was in there about ten or twelve times. He didn't need to put in extra, but he always did. Finnicks family was rich.

Annie drew in a shaky breath and said slowly, "Forty-six times, Finnick." I looked at her in shock. I never thought Annie had it so badly. She had a brother, but he wouldn't be in the reaping just yet.

I looked at her for a moment, hoping desperately that the odds _were_ in her favor.

"I," I drew in a long breath, trying to figure out what to say. "I.. Everything will be just fine Annie. You'll see." But I wasn't so sure.

I hesitantly gather her up in my arms, hoping to comfort her. For a moment she only tenses, but then she melts into my figure.

We sit there for hours together, and when it's time to go home, we stay together. She goes over to her house and she gathers her reaping outfit. We go to my parents house and they say they're fine with it. I take her up to my room and she flops onto the bed. Like we always do on the rock, we lay there for hours, not sleeping for much of the time. Then I hear her quick breathing come to a soft, slow rhythm, and I know she's fallen asleep. I manage to get a quick start after her, drinking in the comfort she brings. Hoping that the odds will be in _our_ favor.

* * *

The next morning when I wake up, I'm lying on my back, Annie's head resting softly on my bare chest. She curls her fingers up, softly blowing hair closer, then farther away from her as she breathes. I look at the time and slowly shake Annie awake. She looks around in a daze for a moment before she realizes what day it is. Whatever color was left in her pale cheeks quickly drained away.

We slowly get ready for the terrible day ahead of us. I, in my light sea green, button up shirt; which matches my eyes, and my nice dress pants. Annie, in one of her bright sea green dresses, that only brightens her eyes. She has a bow in her hair, little flats on her feet.

We walk down to where the reaping will be hold, go up to get our fingers pricked. She heads off to her section, and I head off to mine. I look at her and give her a tight smile, hoping she knows how much she means to me.

The escort of the year is a woman. Apparently she tried to match our district; her curly hair was in a bright aquamarine bee hive, little star fish and shells intertwined in the curls. Her dress is a bright sea green color, not like Annie's, but a darker, murky one. Her dress comes down to her knees, six inch heels raising her up a bit. Her name is Rosemary Froth. And her capital accent disgusts me.

She walks up to the podium and taps the microphone, "Welcome, welcome. Now, to start our annual Hunger Games reaping, we'll be showing you a lovely video; brought to you by the Capital." Rosemary waves her arms to a large screen to her left, and she whispers along to what it says. When it's over, she announces that the reaping will now begin.

"Ladies first!" She rings out. Her hand reaches down into the large circular bowl, where I know Annie's name is in there. Forty-six times. She fishes around, grabs a few, drops them, and then finally picks up a slip of paper.

She unrolls the scroll and says, "This years District Four girl tribute is," she pauses to read, "Elena Gold!" Elena Gold, Elena Gold. Oh! I know her, she was a grade under me, jet black hair and dark blue eyes. Rather pretty, but not even close to Annie. She shakes, as she walks up the stairs to the stage, and I look over in relief at Annie. She looks sad, but happy that she hasn't been picked.

I was at Rosemary walks over to the boys bowl and reaches in her hand. She repeats the course, fishing around a moment. Finally, her aquamarine nails pull out a small slip.

She walks to the microphone and says in her annoyingly chirpy, Capital voice, "Our District Four boy tribute is," she pauses again, "Finnick Odair!" And I swear my heart stops. The other boys back away from me, like I've a disease. She repeats my name, and the Peacekeepers urge me forwards.

I slowly march onto the stage, and a single tear silently slides across my tanned cheek. I look out at Annie and see her face, shocked. Pale. Confused. Lifeless.

Rosemary brings us to center stage, "Now, do we have any volunteers?" No noise is heard except for the coughing of an adult. She has us shake hands, and a bitter seed swells up inside of me. I know that I may never see my Annie again.

We're marched into the Justice Hall; each of us in a room for the visitors. My first visitors are my parents, they come in crying.

My mom speaks up first, her eyes swollen from crying. "No! Not my baby, not my Finnick," she sobs into my shoulder. Dad stands firmly behind us, and I beckon him forwards. I hug both of them tightly, and whisper, "I'll be back soon, I promise."

Before they can even say goodbye they're rushed off by more Peacekeepers. Annie comes in next; cheeks colorless, petite frame shaking in horror. She sits in front of me on the floor, staring up into my eyes. A single tear sheds down her cheek, and many more follow. I reach down and gather her up in my arms, easily lifting her into my lap. I bury my face in her hair, wishing this was all just a cruel nightmare.

"Finnick.. don't leave me.." Annie trails off, voice muffled in the cloth of my shirt.

I shake my head, "Annie. Annie look at me, "I lift her head, "I'm not leaving you. Before you know it I'll be back. I'll be back and we can sit on our rock and eat sugar cubes together. Okay?" Annie grabs a tissue and wipes her nose. She nods quickly, hoping it's true.

She's rushed out by the Peacekeepers, and just in case I don't make it back, I yell, "I love you Annie Cresta!" And then the door slams.

Me and Elena are walked to a train, a train I know must take us to the Capital. I watch out the window of the train as my beloved District Four turns into a tiny speck, and then nothing. _Goodbye Annie,_ I think to myself.

I head to what I assume is my room and I lay down. I close my eyes and I think of Annie. I think of me and Annie eating our sugar cubes on our rock by the ocean; and eventually I drift off to sleep somehow. Hoping that when I open my eyes, it'll all be over.

* * *

**There's chapter two of the story! Sorry it's so short, I just typed this at like, four in the morning. I don't even think anyone's reading it yet! Ah, oh well. For anyone who does read it, I hope you enjoy! [~LilyFlower616~]**


	3. Chapter 3

I stand outside the Justice Hall, watching as Finnicks train leaves me behind. I can't believe this has happened, I thought that I would have been picked, but not Finnick.

I make my way back to the square, where the reaping had been held, and I walk to where I had been roped off. The square is now empty, but I stay there, standing in the spot at which I had heard the terrible news. I could see him walking onto the stage again, bronze hair waving in the slight breeze, normally deep dark sea green eyes turned into a dark, emotionless pit on sadness. I hear someone sob, but when I look around I see no one. Only then do I realize that it's me, that it sobbing. I fall to my knees and curl up into a ball. My fingers digging into the soft mixture of dirt and sand.

I manage to pull myself off the ground when dark covers the land, and I slowly trudge down to the beach, onto the rock where I had spent the past week with Finnick. I'm sitting there, staring out at the ocean when I remember what Finnick had last told me.

"_I love you Annie!_" Finnick had yelled, I hadn't got to do anything, as I was being rushed out of the building. But now I wish I could've said something, anything. I didn't love Finnick like that, but I did love him. And I knew he loved me as a friend too. I mean- it was just as a friend, I was sure of such. I mean, I'm not ugly, or so I've been told. I've been asked out by all of my guy friends, but I always said no. I didn't like the idea of relationships; they only lead to heart break. Plus, I knew I would never have a child, that would only make me sadder; knowing that every year my child would be part of the reaping- the reaping that would lead to twenty-four tributes in a fight to death. I shudder at the thought of it, hoping I'll never have to endure such a thing.

I'm not sure what time it is when I arrive at my house, but my parents immediately question me, wondering what's happened. They knew me and Finn were friends, but they never really got to meet him. I shrug them off and head upstairs to my bedroom.

My parents are rather old, so I worry about them a lot. My mom's fifty years old, and my dad's fifty-six. They weren't planning on having children, so that's why they had me so late. My mom, Annabelle, had a brain tumor. Over the ears she left for more and more surgeries but none of them seemed to ever work. Eventually it broke her, and she went mad. Shortly after she died. My dad was fairly healthy, although he had troubles breathing, he was constantly coughing, and most of the time he was in the hospital. If I didn't have them for much longer, I was glad I'd always have my brother, Lucas. He didn't look very much like me, he had deep, light, green eyes, and a soft brown hair color. I loved my family, and that was the biggest fear about the Hunger Games- losing them forever. So, while I was sad my best, and only, friend had been picked, I knew that he'd find a way to come back to me. I knew he wouldn't leave me like that.

As I drifted off into a slumber full of nightmares, I thought of Finnick, wondered if he was thinking of me, too.

* * *

I awoke the next morning in a strange room, forgetting where I was momentarily. The pain is like a wave, rushing over me, drowning me. I walk over to my wardrobe and pull out some pants and a black button up shirt. I carry them to the bathroom and get into the shower. I press one button, and am immersed into a sea of cold jets, freezing my skin, I quickly press another button, and a soft shower of warm water flows over me. I push a few scents in, and enjoy the smell of cinnamon that radiates off of me when I get out of the shower.

I walk out of my room, and down the hall. I quickly find my mentor and Elena eating breakfast. Our mentor this year is Frankie Skitts, the winner of the Hunger Games five years ago. He was smart, he learned how to make knives in the games and could fish easily with hand made nets. He was good with a sword.

I sit down at the end of the table, and Elena starts to talk. "Uh, Frankie? Let's talk strategies, yeah?" Elena was always a shy girl, I knew she wouldn't last immediately. Frankie only snorts, and replies, "Here, why don't you work on this strategy- don't interrupt my eating. I need to function properly so I can train two more tributes that are just going to day in a matter of days."

This won't be good. On TV, Frankie is a loved Capital guy. He's sweet, kind; but now in real life he's a jerk. I'll just have to work my way through it.

Elena looks down and mutters into her plate. I'm slightly worried about her, knowing that she really is a lovely girl. The boys were quite fond of her back in District Four, as were they of Annie. That struck a cord of my heart, what if she fell in love with some boy while I was gone? I knew she was asked out frequently, she was one of the most sought after girls in the District.

I pushed these thoughts away, knowing they wouldn't be helping me think of a strategy for the games. Wait- or would it? Maybe that could be my motivation. Annie. Annie Cresta would be my key to winning the Hunger Games. I would fight for her. I would find the courage to bring down twenty-three other tributes. All I could hope for was a lake. Or a river. An ocean. Anything. I had always been a strong swimmer, I could survive, I can fish, I can make nets out of practically anything. I knew how to make baskets out of grass, I was handy with a trident- maybe I did have a chance of winning the Hunger Games. Maybe, even if they weren't now, the odds would be in my favor.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear a pair of bouncy heel float into the room. Rosemary sits down in the chair across from me, and I notice that today's she's fashioning a large, curly turquoise wig, a green-blue dress, and green-blue high heels. She looks at me, and I note that she looks a bit tipsy, like she might've celebrated a little too much the night before. She looks me right in the eye, and says, "Why, good morning Finnick, don't you look nice." I only nod in reply.

She tries again, saying, "Finnick, dear? Would you mind passing the sugar?" And I can see clearly that she could simply stretch out her arm and grab it. I reply with, "I think you can reach it just fine, Rosemary.

She grabs the sugar looking annoyed and muttering about my needing manners.

Just then our other mentor, Mags, walked in. She was carrying a bowl of sugar cubes, wobbling over to me and sitting down. She shoved the bowl to me and I take one greedily. It's the best thing I've had- but it brings back the memories of Annie- when we shared sugar cubes on the beach. Mags begins to mumble something to me- but I don't understand her. Finally I begin to hear bits and pieces; something about great fighters, winning. I just nod, continue to eat my sugar cubes.

Being from District Four, we get to the Capital right after breakfast.

We are showed to our rooms, where we'll be eating, all the necessaries. Then we meet our stylists for measurements. As I'm waiting for them to get done, I think of Annie. Wondering if she's thinking of me.

Soon they are done and we are taken to explore the building again- a little tour. We walk for a few hours and then go down to eat dinner. There's an assortment of fish, steak, and other grand foods; but I still go for the fish. It comforts me- makes me think of home.

After dinner I return to my room and Mags follows me. She sits on the love seat with her sugar cubes and munches away. I figure she won't mind- so I head to the bathroom and take a shower. I'm camouflaged in the scent of cinnamon- and the water feels good on my tense body. When I emerge from the water, I grab a robe and walk out. Mags doesn't notice. I walk over to my wardrobe and pull out some flannel pants and boxers. I slip into the bathroom to change and then come back out and sit on the bed facing her. She looks at me and offers the sugar cubes again. I take a handful and we sit in silence- the only sound being the crunch from the cubes.

Finally she speaks up, "Can you knot?"

I look at her for a moment then nod. Out of the breast pocket of her dress comes a thin length of rope. I take it in my hands and do a few simple knots. After a while I go to hand it back and she shoos my hand away, "Keep it."

I nod my head in thanks and continue tying. I make a noose, and wrap my hand in it. Then I undo it, simply thing it around my hand. Annie taught me a few tricks with rope- and I can see her frail fingers doing the knots now. I decide that this will be my token. A string of rope.

* * *

I don't know when I drift off to sleep- by when I wake the next morning to an overly cheerful Rosemary, Mags is gone. Before I can even process anything, my stylists are in the room. Dramoon, with his pale orange skin and purple tattoos; a simple purple suit; And his three. Arching assistants, whom I assume are twins. They a where bright yellow dresses, and has tall pink curly wigs.

Dramoon leaves me with the trio- whom I find out are Lavender, Lilic, and Lauretta. They strip me down and giggle wildly at my well toned abs. Then shower me, oil me, scrub me- clean me until I shine. Then they comb and trim my hair, running their fingers through it. Before long, Dramoon is back with a consume for the tribute parade. He makes me close my eyes as he dresses me. When I open them a good thirty minutes later, I see that I am a mermaid. Its pretty realistic looking too. My tale has detailed scales, little starfish stuck on here and there, my hair is in its naturally messy due, and I'm barefoot. I can't help but smile at the glittering tail before me. This shows off my chest, and it'll give me great advantage.

Me and Elena meet in the hall and I can't help but check her out. She too has a glittering tail, but covering her breasts are large seashells, in her hair are smaller seashells and little starfish. Their make up is simple, a small flash of blue. I can't help but imagine Annie.

We are escorted down to the elevators where the other tributes are, and we head over to our charIot. We're just about to leave when one of the stylists comes running back with a large golden item. I hold it proudly by me as we ride out.

A trident.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! Also for any typos. I did this on my phone again. Hope you like it!**


End file.
